Artemiz
Artemiz is a villain in the DC Super Hero Girls web series and a member of the Female Furies. Appearance Artemiz is a young alien lady, with brown curly hair, peach colored skin and yellowy green eyes. She wears a golden hairband on her head, with a dark blue and white dress, going down to her knees, where she is wearing long blue leggings. She also has a yellow belt around her waist with a quiver, containing a bow and arrow for combat. Depiction in the web series She is voiced by Teala Dunn in the English version of the cartoon. Season two In the special Super Hero High, Artemiz first appears training on Apokolips with the other Female Furies. They enter the school when Granny Goodness opens the Boom Tube to Apokolips to have them help her take control of the school with mind control. Artemiz keeps post outside the school with Big Barda and Stompa when Supergirl and Batgirl try to disable the mind control. Artemiz shoots Vice Principal Grodd as they unsuccessfully tries to stop them. After the mind control is disabled, Artemiz engages Wonder Woman on the school rooftop and is defeated when Wonder Woman deflects her arrows back at her, pinning her to a wall. After Granny and the rest of the Furies are defeated, they are thrown by Grodd into Belle Reve Penitentiary via a Boom Tube. Season three In A Fury Scorned, Lashina breaks Artemiz and the rest of the Female Furies out of Belle Reve and they escape through a portal to Apokolips. In the film Intergalactic Games, Artemiz, Granny and the Furies conspire with Lena Luthor to compete in the titular event. They taunt Big Barda, now a Super Hero High student as a traitor and participate in a food fight during the banquet. Artemiz competes against Frost and Maxima during the skeet shoot event on the first day of the competition, losing to the latter. Granny and the Furies later try to break into Super Hero High to steal the responsometer to build combat robots, and are confronted by Super Hero High students. They almost manage to escape, but Big Barda intervenes and helps defeat them, with Artemiz getting captured by Batgirl's net gun. They are then disqualified from the Games and driven off to prison in a Metropolis SCU truck. Season five In Career Day, Artemiz steals a prototype bow weapon from Vice Principal Grodd's office after trapping him with adhesive on the floor. Wonder Woman then engages her with a broom, and Artemiz manages to knock her back with an exploding arrow. As she tries to escape, Wonder Woman defeats her by using the broom to destroy her escape cable, falling to the floor and leaving her to be captured by her lasso of truth. In All Pets Are Off, Artemiz steals the pets of Super Hero High students in the Battywagon, intending to bring them to Apokolips to serve as Granny Goodness' animal army. After Beast Boy escapes the truck, she loses control of the vehicle when Supergirl freezes the road, allowing the other pets to escape and attack her. After they knock her out of the Battywagon, she tries to engage the pet owners, only to find herself disarmed by Ace and Krypto who also capture her with a net after she trips over Whazit when she tries to flee. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Archery Despite being an extraterrestrial, she seems to have a German-esque accent in her LEGO version. Category:Villains Category:Aliens